Unknown Desire 101
by Kazekage342
Summary: In his past, he was an intelligent young man with a insatiable thirst for progress. When he died in Germany from a car crash, he found himself in a world he only daydreamed of, and secretly obsessed over. This world shall know...Hakaru! Self-Insert Reincarnation fic! Not enough male ocs lol Warning: This is my first fic and will be updated spontaneously! follows cannon mostly
1. Chapter 1: A beginning

Hello this is my first fic so please, constructive criticism is always welcome! The character is named Hakaru and it will be in his interest to get near to the top of the ladder so to speak. How? You'll find out, but regardless thank you for reading! Pairings are undecided, and will be mainly following canon! So without further ado, Naruto universe is owned by Kishimoto and oc is obviously mine hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

One needed to be aware of the dangers. The dangers of reincarnation to be exact. If you know of it, then you'd know it wouldn't be fully realized till you saw your little hands in front of you. Almost as if you became a mini version of yourself after you remember dying specific way. Other clues that point to the fact that you have been reincarnated include your mother and father speaking a different language, the headbands from a very famous anime on the medics around you, and the shinobi walking the streets of where you now lived. You don't realize that last part till later though.

Now to be fair it was an even bigger shock to my parents when I didn't scream or cry immediately. And it was an even bigger shock to a one civilian and one shinobi mother and father that their child was a bit of a prodigy when it came to chakra. While my mother, or should I say Okaasan had a worried look about her when her 3 year old started doing leaf sticking exercises, my Otousan was as proud as can be. It didn't help that my mother had maroon hair, not as dark as an uzumaki, but red enough while my father had light blonde. My own hair took after my mother, and it was a staunch reminder that I was in a world where anime genetics were at play…But one thing that made me smile, was that my father was wearing a Konoha headband.

Yet one thing struck me. What time was I in? What could I possibly do in this world besides going as far as I can in a shinobi lifestyle…

What was my purpose going to be?

In my past life, I had a rather successful life as far as age went. Being an opportunistic sort of person, in university I was involved in as much as I could before my death…which was something I was still trying to reconcile with. I was in Germany and died in an accident at a young age of 23…yet here I was living some sort of heaven/hell life. Yet in all that time in my original life I still watched anime from my teen years and Naruto took the cake. So in a world of darkness and backstabbing, what was my goal…I shook my little three year old head. It wouldn't do to think of such a thing till I learn about this world first hand instead of reading/watching all about it on a wiki page and episodes.

First to unlock my chakra, check. Then to start molding it and growing my reserves, which was in progress. The leaf exercises and physical exercises helped, especially when father was around. From my memory Kakashi and Itachi both graduated the academy somewhere at age 6…I had some work to do.

It was sometimes humorous, in my head I'd picture a 4 and a half year old kid taking running laps around his apartment seriously while his mother worried about him tripping. But this was necessary to know what my purpose was as getting to the academy and starting a ninja life was essential to figuring what I'd do. Though, a big surprise came when mother took me to the book store.

Now that I was old enough, I could hold my mother's hand as we walked down the streets. This gave me time to take in my surroundings, and let me tell you Konoha was a lot bigger than I imagined. Otherwise it was just because of my being little…I will have to compare when I'm older!

As we turned around a corner, I got my first real glimpse of the Hokage monument. "This is…oh dear god." I thought, as I continued to look people were just starting to work on the Fourth Hokage's face, "That means Obito will…I need to survive…my father's a special jonin…he might fight it too…" before I could snap out of my thoughts my mother noticed my distress.

"Hakaru, is everything alright? Do you wanna get some candy on the way back? Or maybe a new book?" She smiled as she bent down to my level. I noticed that she was standing in front of the book store already, but I couldn't help but look at her.

My mother was a very beautiful woman, with her red hair and a calming smile. The red hair was a rare sight in Konoha though, and sometimes she'd get stares for it. Sometimes I wondered if she emigrated from Suna, but I didn't ask. All I could think about was if I lost her.

It would be unimaginable.

So I did what any other child might do, I closed the distance between us and hugged her tight. "Promise to never leave me okaa-san" I whispered, letting a few tears escape. My mother took it in stride, and had a soft look on her face. "Are you having nightmares again?" She asked, pulling back from the hug and looking into my eyes. She wiped a tear or two from my cheeks before I nodded. It was a useful excuse, but true all the same. The way that car crash happened in my first life was just too memorable…

So we ended up passing by the candy store after we got our books respectively. I wanted a book on chakra control to further my understanding and my mother bought a recipe book. It almost made me laugh because well…I had ran my father's bakery in my past life for a short while.

So imagine if a chocolate croissant or other pastries were introduced…I have to keep that in mind if I ever need money big time. Especially with a shinobi life, starting a business could be relatively easy…and could be used to get information. So it went, a half a year passed and it was spent introducing my family to morning croissants, working my chakra, and practicing basic Taijutsu. One thing I learned was I was good at throwing kunai and senbon, but my taijutsu needed a lot of work. When I landed a handful of kunai near the center of the target board I was so happy I forgot that one almost hit my father. Speaking of which, when I did bother my father too much I would bribe him with the baked goods that he came to love so much. When my mother asked me how I came up with the recipes I just smiled and told her it was my little secret.

One thing always stood at the forefront of my mind. Minato only spent a year as Hokage, So when half a year came by, I bothered my father a lot more for instructions…


	2. Ch 2 A loss to an imperfect world

Hello Everybody! Pairing has been chosen and it will be Anko due to the fact that I was unhappy at her ending in Naruto Shippuden as well as it will be a pairing that least changes cannon in my opinion. So without further ado it has been revised to give it more of a sense of feeling than the previous one and thus his character develops a little bit more as we peer into Hakaru's life! New chapter will be out either late tonight or early tomorrow morning! Do let me know if I should do longer chapters, otherwise please review or comment any constructive criticism or compliments to the author ;D I hope you guys Enjoy!

* * *

This time my birthday was met with hesitation. October 9th…a day before the attack, and it was showing a little. At midnight, everything would be different. "Hakaru, make a wish!" Okaa-san said as she came out of the kitchen with a small cake. As she sang happy birthday I spaced out a little. It was almost like living a dream, only to be woken to a nightmare. "Okaa-san, where is Otou-san?" I asked, coating my voice in a childlike innocence. She smiled and moved closer, she whispered in my ear.

"He's out on a mission to get you a birthday present. He said he won't come back till he finds the perfect gift!" she smiled, but I saw right through it. "He's on a mission, good. He's out of the village hopefully. What my mother fails to notice is that when she tries to hide her sadness, she looks up when she's coming up with an excuse and only at the end she'll look into my eyes. If only I had been a regular child, I would have shaken that off but instead I had to fake yet another smile.

I shook my head and looked back at her and smiled. "He better get back for cake!" I said gently, looking back and seeing five candles. I immediately knew the math; I'd be 16 when Naruto is 10. "If we make it." I thought, almost bitterly as I blew out the candles. There was an exclamation of sorts and then the celebration began. My mother had two gifts, one was probably from my father but my mother passed it off as both her gifts. I opened the first one with a happy expression, and it was a book on basic seals with various equipment to go with it. I knew seals were useful and important, but I don't think I'll go beyond the basics.

My mother always joked I'd need to have storage seals to transport my secret recipes, and it usually made us laugh. So that was her gift, I was sure of it. Next was a simple wrapped gift, which was somewhat heavy. I had one guess, that it was training gear but it was a simple note with a kunai set. I looked up at my mother and she motioned for me to read it.

"You have been permitted for early admittance to the Konoha ninja academy, tools and scrolls needed are listed below. We hope to see you on starting day"

What made this even more exciting was it was signed. Signed by the freaking Hokage! That was what took my sadness away, and made it so I was back to a 5 year old. Running around wildly making noise as I went, my mother couldn't help but smile and laugh at her ridiculous son. "You're absolutely ridiculous; I blame your father for that." She commented while laughing, starting to come from the dining table to the living room couch. I paused with a playful glint to my eyes.

"Really? I thought I was acting like my beautiful Okaa-san," I said sweetly, watching my mother stop in mid-step. She took a moment to process the joke and suddenly right before my eyes she changed into scary Okaa-san mode. "I was, uh, joking!" I exclaimed as I ran as fast as I could to my room. When I made it safe and sound to my bed with the door closed I let loose a sigh of relief. Yet even that was not to be. My breath hitched when I heard, one step, two step, three, four, five, then nothing.

I was didn't dare waste any time. I shoved my clothes from my dresser under my blankets to make a fake me then I hid under the bed. That's when it happened. The door busted open, letting me see a sudden flash of feet by my bed, I let out a yelp in surprise.

"There you are!" She exclaimed dragging my by a pinch of clothing. I begged for mercy but all that was to be had was a maniacal laugh. The next few minutes were enduring the worst tickle session of my life.

It was when she tricked me to falling asleep that I realized where I might get my cunning side from. But she massaged the back of my head sitting next to me, which always calmed me down after nightmares, putting me to sleep while she hummed an unknown tune.

What woke me up late night was a feeling of pure dread and hatred. It was crushing me, nothing I have felt before could compare to this. I barely was able to get up from my bed, and when I could move after the initial shock I quickly changed while yelling for my parents. When no reply came, I was frozen in terror again. I moved to exit my door but something stopped me.

Above me was a sudden rip in my apartment, a ball of fast chakra ripped my house apart making the roof collapse on to me. When I managed to get to a spot where the roof already collapsed, I saw the rest of the roof fall in. I ran to my parent's room, when I got there, there were signs of a struggle. The roof in this part wasn't that damaged, rubble was only here and there. The covers were thrown off the bed, kunai that I didn't know where it came from were scattered about and a slash of blood was on the wall beside the dresser. I was frozen in horror. How could this happen…I've never seen so much blood before not since I. Died. …and with that all rational thought took a vacation and I was left so stressed and so exhausted that…

I blacked out. It was the only thing my little body could do right then. To lose my mother, and my father was someplace else…It was too much. I dreamt of better times, not looking forward to coming back to my new reality. It was not until I woke up from being gently nudged by a chunin that I fully dealt with my loss. It was morning, in my ruined apartment and the only person there was a crying 5 year old. As I was, I didn't notice the same chunin returning to take me to some orphanage. When he stood at the door he had a sad disposition and was looking away from my brown eyes…

"Your father…he…" the ninja started, my eyes widening by the second. Breathing hitched as I waited for the news. Tears started to pool in my eyes, as he finally looked a newly orphaned boy in the face…

"I'm really sorry, but he gave his life for the village. I'm here to…to take you to the orphanage." He concluded and with a look that had a bit of unease from the situation, it became even worse when I started to break down. He gave me a moment, standing there awkwardly while a kid just…

I rushed towards the chunin, and hugged his leg for dear life. "Bring them back!" I cried, "Bring them back please!" near the end my voice became hoarse. The man let a few tears escape and the pity you could see in his eyes made it all too clear. "Kid, I need to know if your mother survived." He said barely above a whisper.

My eyes looked to him, and I could barely get out a "I-I don't kn-know" I choked out, he gave me a surprised look, and after a few moments of letting him come in and inspect my ruined apartment, he couldn't find her body either. Just the scene that I had stumbled upon, and with writing down a few things in the scroll and summoning a bluebird he handed it over with the only word I could make out. Hokage. He then looked at me again,

"Kid, I'm going to need you to pack some things. You'll be living somewhere else from now on; only the essentials and some of your favorite things." He requested that I only bring the essentials and yet I wanted to take as much of everything as I could. But in the end it only took one storage scroll for my clothes and the birthday gifts that I received…

It took me a world of thought to come to two conclusions. One was that my mother was taken from me by someone, the blood and kunai made it evident…two…there was no seeing my father again. Both of those conclusions in my 5 year old brain were taxing. I had no friends, no one else, where would I be going from here? Would I let myself be consumed by grief, or would I use it to get stronger in my convictions…But what convictions do I have?

In that moment, I decided. If my mother is alive, I'll do whatever it takes to get her back, I'll be strong enough to save her. I wanted to protect the things that I had left. I'd honor my father's sacrifice, by protecting the village he gave his life for. Mainly I needed to focus on one part. I'd find my mother and save her from what stole her from her world, her life.

Passing by the village in a blur, with the storage scrolls that the man gave me to pack my things I could see the damage that was done. It is simply amazing how the village rebuilds so many times, not that it should be amazing…a lot of people were holding back tears and curses at the monster who caused all of this. I was woken up from my new convictions by the sound of someone screaming in frustration at their destroyed shop yelling about losing everything. Everyone looked but made no hesitation to stop him from kicking a huge log. We all sympathized I guess.

When he dropped me off at the orphanage, there were other kids going through the same thing I was. With fresh tears I despised the weakness. I hated how much everything hurt, but it was necessary. "We are humans" I thought, "cry for your precious people. Move on and protect what they held dear." The lady in charge of the orphanage was very kind, and I was just another orphaned kid to take care of. I didn't get any more attention from her than the other kids. Though the only bad part came when the night rolled around. It was hell, not being able to sleep because of the past night's events, but also because other kids were crying worse than me. That went on for a few days, for some more than that. For me, nightmares about possible ends my mother and father met haunted me.

After a week of settling in, I came to know the kids at the orphanage very well. By very well I mean they'd only like me when I made them pastries. It was one thing that helped me keep grounded and lightened my mood. Otherwise I was an awkward kid with a disposition to being around books. I guess it was good to know the bookish nature of mine stuck with me. Still though it was hard being a kid around other kids, they noted my attempts to be as weird. I'd be almost standoffish in conversations and try talking about life's many problems. When they'd cry because I'd mention death, it was confusing. I only let my tears out at night. I'd be sitting in bed, with tears falling down my face. The following mornings I'd have puffy red eyes.

I continued to go to the parks and practice physical exercises, as well as getting started with my basic seals kit. Writing happened to be easy for me, but writing in Japanese was a different experience. "I'd give it a year or so before I can make a basic storage seal." I thought, sighing as I threw another tag away. My weekly allowance was mainly going to paper for the tags, the ingredients for the pastries was paid for by the people who ran the place. Gotta love how food is a way to a person's heart…and also poison for the future.

After two months since I came to be at the orphanage it was a rather quiet evening. To me it was almost as if my dream came true. Everyone was taking their afternoon nap which meant I could practice my seals in peace. There was a boy on the right side of my desk awake and sitting on the side of his bed reading something. Yet something was also off. Where was the woman who was in charge? She usually read in the corner of the room.

What disturbed my peace was the door opening and when it was halfway open I saw him. In the door way to the mass bedroom was a figure I hoped not to see till I could kill him. Danzo.. He looked to be talking with someone in the hallway, so I made a sudden decision. I fell off my chair while scattering the seal work, and started crying. "Don't push me!" I screamed at the one kid next to me, he was older by a year or so and gave me a questioning look. Danzo turned to watch this before briefly taking one step. That one step made me scream louder, "I won't make you any more pastries!"

And with that Danzo seemed to be disinterested, taking notice of other kids and allowing me to run out the door. The brief brush between him and I made me shiver, and I did not want to see that man again anytime soon. The last thing I heard from that room was Danzo say, "I doubt that he is a prodigy in the fullest sense. Let him go to the academy and fail. Such a shame to do so but let Hiruzen have his fair share. Take the other two, wake them up, they have decent potential."

As I was running towards the bathroom, I couldn't help but smile. I. Escaped.


	3. ch 3 Childhood at an end(Finally!)

Hello everybody, for time sake we are going make Anko about 3 years younger than in the original story! Meaning Orochimaru will defect about two years later than he did. I think. Anyway, Naruto verse is owned by Kishimoto and Hakaru is owned by me bwuahahaha. Anyhow, there won't be any more lingering in Hakaru's child hood so we'll fast forward to his graduation a little later. I think we both want the story to start, yes? Speaking of which the timeline isn't that specific on events...

* * *

Walking out of the orphanage or the temporary living space as I liked to call it, and I had in my hand two very delicious maple donuts. I figured that if you did enough exercise it would be excusable to have said sugary things. I mean, even starting out ninja's have a very decent metabolism and all that jazz. So when you're already gennin level when it comes to taijutsu you gotta keep up those calories!

It's been a year since the attack, and it was treating my decently. It took me a while to actually sleep a whole night, but even then I was an extremely light sleeper. It also took me a while before I could look at other families happily strolling through the streets instead of looking everywhere else. Okay, maybe I still had some scars, and a mild obsession with getting stronger, but who didn't? I needed to be able to go out into the world and hold my own!

Besides the fact, I thought I looked good for my age, being a 5 and a half year old attending the academy. It was also the fact that I had a nice outfit going with a dark blue kimono shirt with a fish net shirt under. My red hair shoulder length, meanwhile I had regular pants with two holsters one on each side. One containing my storage scroll and the other kunai of course, yet I wondered if I even looked like a kid my age. I had confidence. Yet in the time during the attack and now, I seemed to have mellowed out quite a bit. It was more of a calm reaction to things and more ambition that changed in me.

The gate was exactly how I remembered and the little courtyard outside with the tree swing exact as well. There seemed to be parents attending, saying farewell to their kids and talking with the other parents. It was then that it ate away at me again, so I just tried to weave through the crowd to get into the damn place.

"How many people are there?" I thought, almost tripping over someone's shoe. It was when I happened to spot a Yamanaka clans member that I accidentally tripped and fell. Not alone of course, but with a girl. I caught my breath as I knew who I had run into.

"Watch where the hell you're going pipsqueak!" she had snapped, immediately jumping back up and pushing me aside as a result. I lay on the ground looking up at the girl who was now standing over me.

At that moment I did the only thing I could do, I scrambled to my feet and gave a slight bow with both arms holding a donut forward. "I'm sorry, please take this as a token of apology!" I squeaked, only feeling the item leave my hand.

"Sheesh kid, no backbone?" she laughed, "this isn't dango, so this thing better be good or else." I didn't wait for a reply. I was too excited and scared from meeting someone from cannon that I didn't wait for the verdict on whether I was safe or not. I ran into the Academy building only hearing a, "Wait, this is good! Do you have more?" I couldn't hear the rest, because a minute later after turning around a few corners I had finally made it to my designated classroom.

"What the hell, I don't need that now!" I screamed in my head, taking a few breaths at the entrance to the classroom I calmed myself down by leaning against the wall and finished my last donut. When I looked around, it had the same layout as the anime was. That was not even surprising anymore; with living through the horrors of this world…it didn't faze me at all. With the rows of chairs, each section higher than the other I took the seat next to the window, looking outside taking in the view. As a few minutes passed I didn't realize how caught up I was in my thoughts. "I should probably start the tree exercise next; I can hold multiple leafs on me now so I need to move on. Maybe check the library for taijutsu styles…" I was rudely awoken from my thoughts by snapping to a full classroom and a few characters that I knew. Ibiki, Kotetsu, Hayate all were older than me. The only one near my age within a 2-3 year range was…

"There you are!" A girl shouted from across the room, and just as she was about to say something else the great Anko Mitarashi was silenced by the teacher. After getting everyone's attentions and silence the teacher began,

"Well everyone, take their seats please." Our sensei said, turning to the chalk board behind him and drawing a basic diagram of the body and the chakra that flows through it. I honestly was going to be bored for the next few years if I graduated at a normal pace. In fact when it came to the first tests and quizzes I surprised my teacher, guess all that reading about chakra concepts was worth it in the other world. That meant I could focus more on taijutsu and the actual applications of chakra. Now if only I had enough for elemental chakra paper…

The way the days passed at the academy were frustrating. The basic jutsu were easy, almost too easy for me. It was almost funny seeing kids from citizen families having trouble with a simple clone technique. Though getting my ass handed to me in taijutsu by kids from the hyuuga and the inuzuka clan were the main part of my frustration. I knew that I'd need help from whoever my sensei would be to develop more than on my own. So a year passed with me skipping a year along with 2 others. One was unfortunately Anko. The other was someone I don't remember from cannon at all, which made me a little curious but nonetheless I went into routine and was doing fairly well. By the end of my second year at the academy I was 8 years old and already had the clone technique, substitution technique, transformation technique all down. I could even do the tree exercise and water walking all the while I got mildly better at taijutsu. All of that hard work and sweating had led me to

"Graduating?" I asked, almost confused as my instructor was talking to me. He gave a long sigh and pinched his nose. "What about this do you not get? I am offering you to take the graduation exam along with this year's top class. You have almost perfect memory of everything we can teach here. So why waste the time right kid?" he put it plainly, pausing more a minute to get a response. All he got was,

"Graduating!"


	4. Ch 4 The scare of a lifetime

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Ch. 4, haha! This time things are going to be more in depth and more in the present time. This time Hakaru will get the scare of his life while making leaps and bounds. Too bad for messing up the time line, no matter how inconspicuous it was. Don't worry, if you thought there wasn't enough adorable pre-teen antics between Anko and our main guy there will be more! The most troublesome part was getting the third character in the team down without making another Oc. Too many for me is a bad thing haha so sorry. And after this chapter, chapters are gonna be longer! On with the story! Please review if you have any constructive criticism or just enjoyed the chapter. ;D thanks!

* * *

There wasn't much I could say when I passed the exams. They were incredibly easy, and there wasn't much I could do. This time I barely managed to take down a damn Hyuga with one complex misdirection strategy. If he were a little smarter I would have been doomed on that portion of the test. Then after it was all over I got to the part where I selected my headband. It was almost too unreal walking up to the desk outside the academy main building. I could have an armband, waistband, a neckband, or headband yet I liked the idea of a neckband I went with the headband. Tying it and admiring the feeling, letting my red bangs fall down over the sides of it.

I touched it lightly with my hand, wondering about how it all came to be. Waking up in this universe, living with new parents who I came to love and becoming something I always dreamed about. All the hard work, all the pain from wanting to progress and gain power so I could rescue the last one I held close to my heart going through my head. I put my hand to my side, and started to walk home. I didn't need to remain to see who else passed. All the while in my thoughts, continuing to go over everything.

"I don't know how any of it happened, how any of this is possible, but…I'm still me. I'm still who I was and I'm continuing to grow from this life." I thought, looking past the people on the streets and stopping to look at the Hokage monument. "This is still my life, all of it leading up to this point. All the sweat filled exercise, all the stupid moments spent feeling for my chakra. Applying outside knowledge to the universe and letting it take its course…was I supposed to fix it?" I shook my head and continued walking, "It's all too early."

I finally came upon the orphanage. It was almost sad; I had come to call this place home. Without getting to know many of the kids there, or even the woman who oversaw us. Whatever the case one I got my first paycheck I'd be moving out, progress in my training, and hopefully get ranked up soon. Was I ambitious? Yes. But also I felt the need to because knowing everything that will happen, who wouldn't. I slept that night, completely exhausted from so much thinking that if it weren't for the alarm I had set I would have missed the day completely.

I rushed through the shower, breakfast, even tying my shoes loosely. I put on my ninja gear, taking my storage scroll and packing my kunai holster.

"Hopefully I wouldn't be stuck with a lousy Jounin sensei" I thought, finally going to the entrance to the orphanage where the lady was waiting. We said our goodbyes as she gave me my last allowance check. It was something to hold an apartment while I wait for my first mission paycheck, which meant after I meet with my team today I needed to go apartment hunting.

"Heh, how troublesome" I whispered, and I headed straight for the academy jumping across buildings and finding the classroom window open. "heh, why not." I thought and went straight for it. "Hey, WAIT!" someone screamed, and I looked around frantically mid jump to find someone going straight for the destination as well.

"SHIT" I yelled as I collided with another person that was on the same course. We both fell into the practice yard and the other kids couldn't help but laugh at our expense. I grunted as the figure on top of me started to get up, apparently we had landed with me laying down straight while the other person was sideways…

"Oh hey, it's you!" said person snarled, and I for one was kind of surprised. It was Anko, again, mad at me for running into her. "Oh…heh…yeah it's me" I squeaked, now that she was up she was looking very intimidating. It almost reminded me of how my mother used to…

"You're gonna pay!" she barked, "That was supposed to be my grand entrance and everything!" She pulled me up by my collar and I swear I thought I saw my 8 year life flash before me. "W-wait!" I screamed, and she hesitated and gave me a look that spoke, "go ahead boy, try me". I gulped and looked for a way out but then a thought occurred to me.

"Well are you gonna say something or what? I have a beating to do and a meeting with a sensei to attend." She warned, and I was awoken from my thoughts. "I'll make you that thing that I threw at you!" I shouted, and from her look of devious glee she dropped me on my butt. Somehow I almost had the idea she planned this…

"Well, I think I could accept that as payment instead of beating you silly." She approved and I thanked Kami or whatever that I made it out alive. "I expect to be paid in kind in say, immediately after this." And that had me sweating. "I, uh, I can't do th-". I was cut off by the teacher yelling for us to get in the classroom so he could start with team placement. It was almost comical how she completely forgot about me, just plain dropping me and rushing to the classroom. Everyone sweat dropped.

"ahem, now that we have that in order we will now begin assigning teams." The teacher began, and I listened intently noticing sensei's entering and leaving with their new students. As they were listed off I kept an ear out for Anko's name. The reason for this was because Orochimaru would be coming through that door…I shivered and hoped to high hell…finally it came down to the last half of the class when suddenly,

"And we have Anko Mitarashi, Hakaru Sagan, and Sabiru." The teacher announced, and there were two very distinct reactions to that. "Your sensei is-" He didn't get to finish, because there were to voices screaming "WHAT!?" for two different reasons. I couldn't believe it, my luck in this life was shit. To get stuck with a traitor for a sensei that was inexcusable, especially when it was the 3rd worst traitor in Konoha history. The first and second being Madara and Obito respectively in their own right, and I shivered again. Meanwhile the other reaction was one of mild surprise and…glee? "Haha YES! I can bully him into making me more sweets!" She cackled, and everyone again sweat dropped. Yet this is where the fun stopped, because at the end of her little outburst our sensei walked in. "Well," he began, giving a rather scary glare of interest, "My first impression is that my new students are the excitable sort, how amusing." He chuckled, and I felt my face going pale by the second. "Breathe, breathe" I repeated in my head. Meanwhile the other two already got up to meet him so I forced myself up and followed. Our new sensei gave us a glance over and gave us our first order. "Meet me at training ground 3 for one last test. Oh, I'd also recommend not eating breakfast. Wouldn't want our newly minted gennins throwing up now would we?" He chuckled again, and with that he disappeared, and that's when I had the thought…

"And this newly minted gennin begins a new chapter of hell." I thought bitterly as Anko was happy and Sabiru was smirking in his own world of happiness. "What are they so happy about" I whispered as I turned to leave, not caring about the two chatting away at how cool their new sensei was. "Where do you think you're going!?" a girl behind me yelled, and I wasted no time hightailing it out of there.


	5. A Post Card from the Author

Hello ladies and gents, it is my pleasure to announce the coming of the 5th chapter by Thursday. I know that I had an absence streak but I was adjusting to my new job and college life. Regardless I hope you can forgive the wait, and do not worry you will not be disappointed. I am also looking for a beta if anyone is interested as I find myself making editing mistakes and could use some recommendations here and there! Anyhow, cheers and much love to those who are following and have favorited this story, many thanks again! So without further ado I better get back to writing!


	6. Ch 5 Starting the Fight

Hello everyone I am back, sorry to keep you all waiting and I am sure most if not all of you have been like, "where have you been?" or "I moved on from your story". Well I am sorry for the absence and I do apologize for that, yet life seems to be turbulent and as such I cannot promise a daily or weekly update. I can however promise progress of the story and the very first fight scene of the story. Forgive me if I am not very good at writing the fight scenes. I am still looking for a possible beta but I remain unsure of most features on this site. So without further delay I bring you and updated ch.5 and a long overdue ch.6

* * *

It was morning and after all I was scared yet excited. Currently getting up from an improvised bed on the floor, Istarted for the shower in my new apartment. Apparently there were housing options available to ninja that were offered at a lower price per month. It was not a big apartment mind you, only having one bedroom, a bathroom, and a decent sized kitchen. Still as I put on clothes I was happy with the choice. "A decent sized kitchen is what's important." I had told the apartment owner, who only laughed as he sold me my current abode. Yet after the shower I had turned to my dresser. Deciding to take a moment I considered my options. Running a hand through my hair I decided to go with my black T-shirt with a warm red jacket over it. Noting to remember my ninja pouch my outfit was complete with black pants and the typical ninja shoes. After making heading to the kitchen and making a few quick Danish pastries…I began to think…

I'd be taking on Orochimaru with Anko and…what was his name…Sabitchu or something. I didn't really care. The thing that had me worried was that he was already conducting experiments and searching for able…bodies. I shook my head, "try to move forward and not give away anything. You're a ninja now, fool Orochimaru or use him and stay alive….Use him before he uses…you" I thought, letting that sink in. It isn't every day you learn from a sannin…It was at this point that I decided to take the batch of pastries with me, just in case the other two didn't figure it out. Most likely they were not morning people, another edge I had over my teammates I guess. Opening the door to the outside world, I looked back to my blank apartment. "I'll have to work more to make this the way I want it go" I thought to myself, and with a sigh I closed the door and jumped to the nearest roof. This time, thinking about possible ways to get an upper hand.

Now here was the problem. With only the basics down I did not have much to work with. Thankfully I was considered a little gifted and as such above average when it came to taijutsu, but it still wouldn't be enough. There was also the fact that I only had two other techniques that I still haven't fully master, noting the clone technique was also in my arsenal. "I wonder what the other two have that we could use…" I wondered noting that I had one of the two jutsu down to near perfection at least, noticing that I was halfway there I started to take inventory of what I had. It was the basic Kunai mixed in with 3 smoke bombs and a few shuriken. Some ninja wire and one explosive kunai were all the specialty items that I had. Not much but maybe I could surprise our new sensei, or…possibly hit one of my teammates…

I shook my head and continued on, finally making it to the training grounds. As I looked around, there was the memorial stone a little far off, a safe distance I suppose. There were also the three wood poles sticking from the ground with a river not too far off from that point. It was a decent place, very spacious with woods and a body of water. It was almost peaceful, and before I knew it I was sitting leaning against the far right pole closing my eyes and just releasing the tension that filled my head previously. From that point on I spent who knows how many minutes just listening to the birds, the flowing water, and the wind blowing through the branches of trees…

"You're early child…" a voice suddenly broke in right next to my ear and in response I immediately got up, twisted around and tried to deliver a punch from where the voice came from. Without looking directly at first, when my hand was caught I immediately recognized the owner of the voice. Ororchimaru was standing there, his eyes gleaming with curiosity. The thing was, he looked so different from the main series in fact I rarely saw him in Konoha Jonin attire, and he still gave off dangerous vibes…

"Sensei, you surprised me…" I said, surprised that I didn't choke it out of the growing lump in my throat. He gave me a look over and after a moment released my hand, standing up from the crouched position he was in I realized he was way taller than me and by his grip much stronger. He chuckled and proceeded to lean against the middle pole, he looked me directly in my eyes and that's when I decided to keep eye contact.

"You know, you should improve your sensory skills. It is rather essential yes?" he subtly lectured; again slight amusement in his eyes. I nodded and again found myself just staring at him. But then, a thought occurred to me. He was my sensei…so maybe…if we pass today then I'd be able to use that mind for my own purposes…until he goes….I shook my head and met his gaze again.

"My my, looks like you may be the thinking something rather…interesting aren't you?" He inquired, stepping forward he pulled himself off the pole. "Could it be that you think being taught by a sannin means you'll go farther than the rest?" I started to back up a little bit, cautious of the way he was looking at me…like I was a new…expirament… "Are you thinking that by going farther you'll acquire more power? Is that what you want child?" He asked me, and I couldn't nod or run…he was releasing his killer intent slowly….I began to sweat as he finally reached me, towering over me looking down at the frozen child. "Power is a pathway Hakaru, one that you can get through with violence and pain…that is what shinobi are child, but we are only mortal yes? There is only so far we can go…" I was sweating bullets now that he released more killing intent. He leaned down to stare directly in my eyes; his final words were "I wonder how far you can go child…heheh".

It was at this point I found myself able to speak, the pressure gone and he leaned back up to just stand in front of me. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and I looked back up at my "sensei" and though my body was still shaking I managed a couple of words. "I want power" I started, looking him in the eye now. "I want power for my one goal in this damn world". I choked out, seeing the obvious glee in his eyes, I knew I sparked an interest from him. "And what would that be child?" he asked, making me shiver just a little more, I could not meet his gaze when I answered. "That information is just for me and only me" I answered, letting my frustration come out when I said that. When I heard no reply I looked up and saw that I couldn't read his face. When a few minutes passed by in silence, I went back to the pole he surprised me from and sat down again. This time being alert and glancing occasionally at Orochimaru. Surprisingly he simply just stood there, in what I could only guess was a thinking pose. With a couple more minutes passing the other two finally arrived, Sabiru first and last was Anko. It was obvious they were excited to start, yet they also had uneasy looks in their eyes…

"Hehe" Orochimaru began, "Shall we begin with the rules?", when no one replied Orochimaru gave us a moment before explaining. "Now, all you have to do is get one of these small bells from me…and you pass. Notice how there is only two yes? One of you little gennin will be sent back to the academy, while the other two I will personally train".

At this point I could see Anko getting ready, and Sabiru getting a rather determined look on his face while pulling out a kunai. I myself slipped my hand into my pocket grasping a smoke bomb and waiting till he said go. When he spoke again he had a hint of excitement in his voice, "There is a time limit however. You have till noon to get these bells. With that I think we're ready to be-"he didn't get to finish because I threw a shuriken at him aimed at his neck. He sidestepped , all the meanwhile I pulled Anko aside into the forest to get behind a bushy branch to stay hidden.

"Hey what the hell did you do?" she whispered semi-angered. I blushed at the proximity…girls were a weakness of mine…I shook my head and refocused. "We had to get out of there. Direct confrontation is a bad idea without a plan. Besides, I caught him off guard just a tiny…okay maybe not at all." I admitted, but when explaining that she was looking through the tree branch and whispered "He got Sabiru pretty easy, I mean we just left him there…". She turned back to me and I was surprised at how focused she seemed for a normally loud person. "Do you think we can take Sensei by ourselves?" she asked in a hushed tone. It was then I realized something important. "Anko," I began, "…where is sensei?" and with that we immediately jumped off to the right as kunai became imbedded to our previous hiding spots. As we landed on the branch across from us I began to make the bird hand sign, only to hear our sensei's voice cut in,

"Don't talk so loud hehe"


	7. Ch6 A dreamers chance

I immediately ducked a kick to the back of the head, and while I was overjoyed that I dodged it, I didn't expect to see another follow up kick which sent me flying to the small opening of grass below. "ugh" I gasped, turning and remembering a thing or two on close combat. "So weak if that is all you have to show your sensei" Orochimaru taunted, watching as I descended from the branch that just previously held two ninjas. "hope this works" I grimaced, turning around and ignoring the pain, it happened in a manner of seconds. One moment I was on the ground, the next I was on one knee pulling ninja wire with both hands.

All I could see was the trap going off perfectly. A surprised look on Orochimaru's face as he was caught by the wire and consecutively tied to the tree trunk. "NOW ANKO" I shouted hoping that wherever she was she would respond, and held tight as Orochimaru struggled to get out, "Clever trap from a clever gennin." He commented, "and some strength to keep me from getting out. I think I like you-WHAT?" he was caught unaware at first of the Dragon Flame Fire technique coming his way, and was speeding along even faster due to the wire. "aaand thank you Sasuke" I thought, grinning as he was caught in the flames. Having Anko land right beside me woke me up from my thoughts.

"Heg, wale up you IDIOT!" she screamed and I finally snapped back to see Orochimaru gone and Anko looking panicked. "since when did she get out here in the open …" I thought, but just then the wind picked up and I heard my sensei's voice cut in, "Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" and just as before I was flying with no wire left to help. Flying through the air however was not the end of it, and as I collided with a tree trunk and consequently the ground beneath it I had a girl's weight thrown on top of me. "You two are clever and show some meager potential" Orochimaru began, walking towards us we were quick to get up and stand on our weary feet. The surroundings were not to our advantage. The trees were in a weird oval around us, and just at the other end of that weird oval was our Sensei.

"I'd consider that a chunnin level trap, but is that the farthest you can go little ones? I've seen gennin who rush into battle and never make it out alive. Perhaps you should give up now, hm?" he said, standing a few feet away from us I couldn't read his expression. The only movement I could see was Anko slowly reaching her hand into my tools pouch. "Like hell that's all we've got, Hakaru get a justu ready" she replied, I felt a jolt of surprise at her sudden movement, from reaching behind my back she quickly threw a kunai with an explosive seal at the Sannin. Said Sannin was surprised as she sent another Dragon Fire technique to keep him from moving, one explosion on to the left another to the righ. "Do your justsu now!" she shouted, as the kunai landed near where the Sannin was a simple hmph of impressment could be heard before the kunai exploded, dust and debris flew into the air and a consequence and it was made even worse by the fire technique that followed.

I knew that I couldn't let her down and so with a quick bird sign, I yelled "Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears!" and the ground shook as stakes made out of earth started shooting out of the ground, and as the oval we were in became a half pin cushion I could feel the technique drain away the chakra. "More" I inwardly demanded, and fed more chakra into the technique, as more stakes shot up our sensei could now be seen with his sword out weaving his way past the stakes towards us. Watching him was like watching a snake weave through grass. He evaded one to the left of him, and as he jumped back another one shot from behind him pushing him forward into another one but he used his sword to slice through it and continue forward. "More" I hissed as I felt the drain increase. Anko giving me a look of surprise and shock as her teammate performed. I let out a roar still holding the sign and as our Sensei neared he paused to look at his student and for that split second something happened. When a stake shot up from the ground his sword went forward almost as if he wanted to pierce it but narrowly dodged the stake. His face all the while held surprise as he was impaled in his midsection by the rock.

Anko and I stood there mouths gaping as our sensei stood motionless for a minute. She looked at me and I looked at her. Sweat was pouring from every corner of my body and the chakra that was drained from me left me feeling fatigued but not so much as to pass out. I could tell she was just about the same, with throwing two fire techniques and getting hit by two justsu by a Sannin she had a bruise forming on her upper arm from colliding with a tree and a downed gennin. We both were still in shock when we started to move towards our sensei and for a moment while approaching him I actually believed I might have killed him. But as we neared and I went around to get the bells, he suddenly came to life, coughing at first but then his mouth started to widen.

"Get back!" I shouted, and all I got was Anko jumping back and falling on one knee with a kunai ready. All the while I myself jumped back with my leads spread apart and firmly planted to the ground. Getting a kunai from my tool pouch I prepared myself as he was just finishing regurgitating himself. "Well it seems the mice do have more than just traps up their sleeves." He taunted, getting up from the ground he wiped himself off. Anko and I were separated once again being on either side of the Sannin, it was not looking good for either of us. Both of us being exhausted I decided to play my last card possible.

"too bad but I think I have seen enough." Orochimaru stated, looking across to both of us. His gaze going from Anko to me, and it seemed like the world was holding its breath. Just as I was prepared to move I felt a sudden coldness on my shoulder. "I said it was over little gennin" a voice teased from behind. Looking back I saw Orochimaru standing right there, with his sword resting on my shoulder, edge pointed towards my neck. I dropped my weapon and he let up the sword, standing all the while giving that creepy grin. He pointed to Anko and when I looked it was like watching what just happened to me. She even dropped her weapon and all. The orochimaru in the middle gave a small snicker and with his nodding towards his evil clones they both snickered as well and kicked us towards the original.

"How wonderful" Oro-sensei approved, as we both were slow to get up from the final blow he crouched down and seized us up once more, I barley even noticed his gaze linger more on me. "what is that traitor thinking" I thought while finally getting up to stand. "you two have shown good enough effort and with room to grow. That's more than I could say for your other teammate. Still it was good of you to play prey for me." I couldn't help but gasp. I forgot about the other teammate, I couldn't even remember his name! I was going through my thoughts when Anko punched me in the arm hard, and when I looked at her she pointed to our Sensei. Our sensei meanwhile had an irked look on his face before continuing on saying

"I think I shall…"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
